Behind It All
by zachgoodet
Summary: A sequel to On the Fence by GryffindorQueen101. Zach and Cammie have finally realized their feelings for each other, but with school, sports, and an unforeseen complication their relationship will be tested. Zammie. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is still CH.1 but I realized that I mixed up the ages a bit, so now I think I got them right. Thank you to all who notified me of my mistake!**

 **Hello! So, I'm writing a sequel to On the Fence by GryffindorQueen101 if you haven't read that yet go check it out because it is amazing and you won't understand what's happening if you don't.**

I dabbed on the final touches of my makeup before taking in my face. Macey had done well teaching me how to make myself look pretty.

I felt very uncomfortable in the silence of the house. Grant gone to school early, leaving me alone. Nick and Jonas had left for college few days ago. Macey had gone with Grant.

I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Zach and I would finally have some alone time. Ever since we got together my brothers had been watching the two of us like hawks. If we sat too close on the couch, one of them would have popped in and sat in between.

I threw my hair up and glanced at my outfit. It was casual, yet fashionable. Macey and Bex had picked it out for me before Macey had left. They said that the coral blue of the old 2014 National Champions shirt and dark jeans complimented my eyes and skin-tone. I had just nodded my head and pretended that I was listening.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed my backpack from the kitchen table before sprinting out the door.

Zach sat in his car tapping his watch. First day of school and he didn't want to be late.

I smiled and took a step out the door before bending down to retie my shoe, just to annoy him.

He honked again and I laughed, walking slowly to his car.

"You disappoint me Morgan."

"Just drive."

Once we arrived at the school, Zach and I walked in together. This wasn't a new thing. Zach and I weren't the same age, but everyone knew we were basically best friends. The thing that really caught everyone's attention was that we were holding hands.

Tina, my best friend since forever, sprang up from behind me. "Hey Cammie. Hey Zach."

"Hey Tina." Zach released my hand, "I've got to run to the office before school starts." He pecked me on the lips. "Bye."

Tina stared open mouthed. "Since when?"

I laughed at her amazement. 'Since right before our end of summer party."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "What happened to you over the summer? You're dating, and you're wearing makeup. You're finally a girl!"

She screamed the last part very loudly. 'Tina, keep it down."

She sighed. 'Fine."

 **PageBreakPageBreak**

I chucked my backpack into my locker. I was right near the bathrooms which was just about the worst place you could get. Zach was at the other side, near the Senior Hallway and Tina was the next hallway over.

I sprinted down the hallway before the bell could ring. First period Chemistry was on the other end of the school which would be a hike every Monday morning.

Zach and I had only two classes together. Tina wasn't in anything but a few of my lunches due to fact that she wasn't as… mentally inclined as she was physically.

Mr. James was nice enough. He introduced himself and went over the key things that would happen in his class.

Nothing exciting happened the rest of the day.

I beat Zach back to his car and sat there waiting for him. I didn't notice Dillion walk up until he sat on the pavement next to me. "Hey Cam."

My head snapped up. Ever since he told me he would've asked me out I had felt a little awkward around him. "Hey Dillion."

'Are you waiting for Zach?"

"Yeah, his locker is on the other side of the school so it might take him a while to get here."

Dillion nodded. "How are your brothers doing at school?"

I shrugged. "They haven't been sent back yet so I would assume they're doing ok."

He laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

I nodded as he walked away. I glanced down at my watch again. Zach was taking forever.

Suddenly, an ambulance raced down the narrow parking lot. I jumped up sprinting towards the school. The EMTs raced in with their stretcher.

I barged into the school, following their path. What else could have taken Zach so long? But as they stopped and loaded the man on the ground onto the stretcher, my breath caught. That was defiantly not Zach, but, how?

All I could do was jump into the back of the ambulance with Zach right behind me.

 **So there's chapter one. Someone got hurt. Who could it be? Does Dillion still like Cam? What took Zach so long? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **I would love to hear all the reviews that you guys have for me!**

 **-zachgoodet**


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone that commented, THANK YOU. I didn't realize that I had gotten the ages mixed up, so I did go back and change them. Sorry it took me so long to update, cause life just happens. Enjoy and remember to tell me stuff**.

I sat in the waiting room tapping my foot impatiently. They had taken him up to surgery hours ago. What could be taking them so long?

Zach came up and tried to hand me coffee, but I pushed the boiling drink away. I could tell he felt bad for me. I didn't need his pity, I needed my brother to be okay.

Dad came back from the front desk and ran his hand through his hair, flopping down utterly defeated. He had chewed out a nurse. Pestering her with questions on why it was taking them so long to bring us any information.

The uncomfortable chairs had probably bruised my butt by this point so I stood up and started pacing. "Tell me what happened."

Zach looked surprised. I hadn't said a word to him since we had arrived in the waiting room. "I don't know Cam. One minute he was running toward me, the next a car came flying out of nowhere." Zach said something else under his breath.

"What?"

At this my dad looked up too. 'Come on Zach, just tell us."

"Later, he said he'd come."

So we sat like that for another few hours. Let me tell you that it wasn't like in shows where the people in front of you just pass by in a blur. No, it was as if every waking second another little piece of me was dying slowly.

"Why was Jonas even here? Shouldn't he be at school?"

Dad sighed. "He said he had something to tell us. He really wanted to surprise you Camster."

My phone rang and I glanced down. Madame Dab. 'I'll be right back."

I stood up and walked to through the door and out to the parking lot. Zach's eyes followed me worriedly. He should know by now that I was a big girl. I could take care of myself, right?

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah, Madame. Hey, I'm kind of busy. Would you-"

"Ahh yes, I had this feeling that something was going on with you."

I sighed. 'Can I please call you back later?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted to let you know that you should come by soon so we can figure out your hours."

"Of course. Bye."

"And whatever it is Cameron, you'll be fine."

The line went dead.

I walked back inside, fingering my phone. When I glanced up I saw that a doctor was talking to Zach and Dad.

I sprinted toward them as the man in the blue scrubs nodded to them and then to me before walking away. "What? Is he okay?"

Zach gave me a small smile. "Jonas is going to be fine."

I sighed with relief. "Oh thank gosh."

At that moment Grant came running up toward us. "How come no one told me what happened. I had to hear it from Macey who heard it from Dillion who heard it from someone else who saw it happen!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

"Jonas got hit by a car. He's fine though." Dad told him. "Something about removing his spleen."

Grant pursed his lips. "When can we see him?"

Dad motioned towards the doors. "I just have to fill out some paperwork, but you guys can go ahead."

We nodded and went to ask a nurse what room number Jonas was in.

As we walked back through the stark white hallways I turned to Zach. 'You said that the person who hit Jonas would come. Who actually hit him."

Zach glanced down at his watch. "I tell you later. Let's just see your brother."

I was a little taken aback by Zach's response. He was usually very forward and open. "Okay then."

Grant was first in the room. "Hey big brother."

Jonas looked up. His eyes were tired. His face was very pale and his left arm was heavily bandaged and in a sling. His light brown hair was matted against his forehead. "Hey guys."

We sat down in more super uncomfortable chairs and pulled up next to the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got hit by a car." We laughed. "Which, by the way, would be expected."

Zach went to the bathroom leaving Jonas, grant, and me alone in the room. Jonas's face fell.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Do you guys know what happened."

We looked at him, confused. "You got hit by a car," I said.

He sighed. 'I know, I'm not stupid. But do you guys know why I'm here?"

"No," I replied. 'Zach said you were here to tell us something. What was it?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you guys when everybody gets back."

We sat in silence for a while before Zach got back. He was closely followed by my dad who talked to Jonas and explained what had taken him so long. "Does Nicky know?" I asked.

My dad looked at us guiltily. "Well I didn't want to worry him-"

We groaned. "He'll have our heads for this."

We talked for the next few minutes. "So, who was in the car that hit him?"

Zach quickly glanced at Jonas. 'He said he was-"

Before he could finish his sentence, someone else rushed into the room.

I Took a sharp intake of breath.

 _Josh._


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had the day off today and what better way to spend it than to update? Don't expect me to post again tomorrow, but thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Make sure to check out my other story ABCs of Gallagher (it's a series of one-shots) if you have the chance. Also, I'm listening to Hamilton right now if anyone else likes it be sure to let me know.**

The room was immediately in an uproar. Grant charged at Josh and was tackled aside by Zach before he could reach him.

Zach seemed to be perfectly fine with the whole thing. Why was it that my boyfriend always knew stuff before the rest of us did?

My dad was yelling at Josh, saying that he had trusted him and blah blah blah. I too was yelling. I'm not even sure what I was saying, but I was yelling nonetheless.

"SILENCE!" Jonas cried from his bed. He sounded like one of those angry school teachers that you have that just can't seem to get you in line.

We all turned to face him. Josh still was staring at the ground. "Let him explain guys."

Grant was still being held back by Zach as Jonas said this.

I was more than mad at this point. My ex had hit my brother with his car. "Josh can I talk to you?" I asked him.

Everyone looked at me. "Cam-" Zach said.

"Sure," Josh replied and stepped out of the hallway with me behind him.

We stopped a few meters away from the door. "Why were you even at the school? You don't even go there."

"I was there to talk to you about something."

I licked my lips. "Josh, I'm with Zach now-"

Josh took a sharp intake of breath. "I wasn't there to talk to you about _that._ I don't want to get back together with you. No offense or anything. I just don't like you in that way."

My eyes widened. "Well alright then. What did you want to talk to me about then? Because if you want me to set you up with Bex, you didn't have to hit my brother with a car-"

"You actually think I hit Jonas on purpose? I would never ever hurt him, or any of you guys for that matter. I just think, I think Jonas should tell you why I was there," he told me. "I-I can't."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. "Why is everyone saying that today? That Jonas is the one that should tell me. Why can't people just actually tell me what is going on in my own life?"

"God Cammie!" he exclaimed. "Not everything is about you!"

I was semi-impressed by his confidence in that statement. "Ok. Shall we." I pointed back to the room.

He nodded. "We shall."

We walked back in the room to find it in the same creepy silence that we had left it. "So, I was told that Jonas was going to give me some answers."

Jonas cleared his throat. "Well, I've been wanting to tell you guys for a while now, and Zach already knows, but I-I-I…"

"Spit it out son," my dad said.

"I'm gay."

Grant, my dad and I stared at my brother. This explained why Jonas rarely dated and why we had never met any of his girlfriends. Zach had known, though. This was the second thing that Zach had known that he hadn't come out with and told me. We were supposed to trust each other. Sure, this wasn't that big of a thing, but what if it was a big thing? I was going to have to talk to him about this, but first, Jonas needed reassurance.

I was the first to talk. "Well alright then."

Jonas looked beyond relieved. "You mean, you guys are ok with this?"

My dad looked slightly offended. "You seriously think we wouldn't accept this?"

"Well I know this guy that…." He glanced at Josh. "Never mind."

I too glanced skeptically at Josh, but figured that he, like Zach, for some reason had known.

"I'm going to grab some food from the cafeteria. Anyone want some?" I asked.

Jonas raised his hand.

"No," my dad, Grant and I said in unison.

"Fine, fine," Jonas mumbled.

"I'll go with you," Zach said.

I wasn't exactly thrilled with Zach at the moment, so I just turned on my heel and walked out of the room hearing Zach's shoes click behind me.

"Cam," he said. "Are you okay with the whole… Jonas thing?"

"Yeah, it's not him I'm pissed at." I turned on Zach, causing him to stop. "Don't you trust me?"

Zach looked confused. "Of course I trust you Cam."

"Than why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because Gallagher Girl, it wasn't my secret to tell," he retorted.

I laughed sadly, "Than you don't trust me. You don't trust that I will be able to help keep Jonas's secret. You don't think that I will accept Jonas in the same way that you do?"

"Come on. He told me he was going to tell you guys eventually."

"Eventually Zach. I tell you everything. I tell you everything about anything you want to know about. I totally trust you and I'm offended that you don't trust me!"

Zach grunted angrily. "Seriously? I do trust you! I've known you my whole life. What reason would I have not to trust you?"

"That's what I'm wondering." I closed my eyes tiredly. "Go back to the room Zach or just go home. I'm perfectly fine with getting food on my own."

I turned and started to walk away.

"Please Cammie!" he yelled.

"What Zach? Tell me something that you know. You know why Josh is here don't you? Tell me and I won't walk away right now!"

The boy in front of me looked defeated as he stared at the ground. "Gallagher Girl," he pleaded, "This is stupid-"

"Oh so now you're calling me stupid?"

"I never said that!"

I brushed past him and walked back towards the room. "I'm not hungry anymore."

 **Okay guys, don't hate me. I know Cammie kind of over reacted, but don't worry Zammie will be back together before you know it…. Or will they? Why do you guys think Josh is they? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long, it was just my birthday so I've kind of busy. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Hamilton for life guys!**

My dad had made Grant take me home, much against my wishes. I didn't say a word to him about Zach when I was questioned. I just sat in the passenger seat staring out the window.

When we got home, I ran up to my room and flopped down in my bed. It was only the first day of school and all of this was happening. I didn't even want to know what was going to go the rest of the day.

Around midnight I was till tossing and turning in my bed. I contemplated texting Zach for a fence chat but his lights were off. I finally sat on and switched on my phone. Madame Dab had texted me words of encouragement while it had been off.

I quickly sent back a -quick -thanks and put my phone back down on my night side table. I stared at my dark ceiling a few minutes longer before giving up and texting Zach

Fence?

I waited and waited for him, but he didn't reply for a while. Around 1am he finally texted back.

Fine.

I remembered our previous fight. I had blamed him for not telling me about Jonas and that Jonas had been hit by Josh.

As I slipped on my flip-flops I remembered what Zach had told me a few weeks back. Jonas was a good listener. Maybe after hearing about Zach's problems for so long he finally what someone to vent to. Jonas probably just wanted the same courtesy that he had given my boyfriend.

I could barely see Zach's outline as I walked across the lawn. "Hey," I said.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I sighed and sat down, my back to the fence. I could feel him do the same thing by the feeling of him sweatshirt on my tank top through the slots in the fence. "I really don't know Zach."

He grunted. 'Seriously Cammie? I didn't tell you your brother's secret and you flip out on me?"

"I'm sorry Zach. I just am really confused. I thought our fence chats were a place where we could trust each other with anything."

I heard him stand up. "Zach don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." As soon as he said this there was a thump next to me. I let out a little shriek. A much more girly shriek than I would like to reveal. He laughed. "I scared you so bad."

I whapped his arm as he sat down next to me. "I hate you."

He wrapped his arm around me and I didn't protest. The muggy end-of-summer air didn't do much to cool me off, and Zach's outgoing warmth didn't help. I really just liked the feeling of him being there, though.

"You know you love me…. SO what's the issue here?"

"Zach can I trust you?"

"Of course you can Gallagher Girl."

"than tell me something I probably shouldn't know that you do."

I felt him tense beside me. Even if he said he didn'tknow anything this reaction meant he did. If he didn't tell me… I was going to be pissed. "Fine."

I smiled at him through the dark. "Really?"

He flicked my head lightly. 'Yes really."

"Fine, what is it?"

He sighed. 'You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die **(Spy),** stick a needle-"

"I get the point. DO you really know why Josh was at the school?"

"No he wouldn't tell me."

Zach pause. "Well, both he and Jonas were there to tell you and Grant something."

"Were they both there to tell us that Jonas was gay?" I thought about it for a second "Wait…"

I could feel Zach smirked. 'Think about it."

"I dated a gay guy!"

"Well while you were at camp, you know, Josh spent a lot of time around the house. It thought it was to get to know your family a bit more, causing me to despise him. Apparently he wanted to do a little more than get to know Jonas. I walked din on them-"

I screamed. "Ahh Zach, I will never get that image out of my head."

He laughed and stood up. "Trust me know?"

"Oh God yes."

"See you in the morning."

"It is the morning," I shouted back as he hopped back over the fence and walked bak towards his house.

 **SO Zammie made up. I need a ship name for Josh and Jonas guys! Help me out. See you whenever I UPDATE. 3**

 **-zachgoodet**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would try and make up an excuse for taking forever to update but the truth is I forgot. My bad.**

 **Ch.5**

The next day went as smoothly as could be expected. First day of school jitters were done with and most people had gotten over the fact that I had started to wear makeup.

Zach and I were back to normal. I may or may not have had to ban him from kissing me in the halls due to extensive whistling.

After school, I decided to go to work and pay Madame Dab a visit. The door jingled as I walked din. "Hello?" I called out.

"Hello sweetie." It sounded like she was in the back. A few moments later she emerged. "How's your brother?"

"Better." My employer looked tired, like she had seen many struggles in the few days that I had been gone. "Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't deal with another person in the hospital.

Madame laughed. "Oh, I'm fine. A little head cold is all. I couldn't seem to fall asleep last night which didn't help matters."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good."

I got to work. Since I was finally brave enough to wear my work clothes outside, I didn't have to spend ten minutes trying to figure out how the zippers worked.

About a half hour before closing, Bex walked din. "Hey Cammie," she called. "Is Madame Dab here?"

"Oh, I'm in the back!" As soon as she said this, she broke out into a fit of coughs.

I glanced at the clock. "What about you go home?"

Madame Dab looked at me. "I couldn.t no."

"I insist."

"Yeah," Bex added. "You need to get your sleep.

The older woman glanced between the two of us. "That would be nice, but…"

"No buts," Bex told her. "I'll help you to your car."

Madame swatted away her helping hand. "You can walk with me but I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bags."

Bex shrugged and soon the two walked out, Madame leaving the keys on the counter. She had double checked that I knew how to close up.

At six o'clock, I switched the sign to Closed, shut off all the lights, locked all the doors and left. As I was heading to my car I noticed something odd.

Under a bench lay a boy about my age, maybe a little older. He looked like he was asleep.

"Hello," I called out to him.

The guy sat up quickly, startled by my words and banged his head in the process.

I quickly ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at me. "I'm fine, no thanks to you."

I was a little taken aback by his rudeness. "Um, do you always sleep under a bench or is it just under ones that are easy to hit your head on?"

He glared. "The county banned the homeless from sleeping _on_ benches."

"Oh." He was homeless. "What are you doing out here?"

"Didn't the homeless part come through?"

I felt my face go red. "Sorry."

He slowly scooted out from under the bench. I got a good view at his face. Let me just say if I wasn't dating Zach that guy would be considered very (very) cute.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

It took me a second to remember to respond. "Um, no. What happened to your parents?"

The boy looked away from me. "When you turn 18 they kick you out of foster houses. Don't care after that."

"Oh. I'm-"

"Just go away."

I looked into his eyes as he said this to me. He didn't want me to go away. He looked at me with cloudy blue eyes. He wanted help. He just thought he was too strong to ask for help. I knew quite a few boys that were that stubborn.

I made a decision. I sat down on the bench next to him.

"I'm Cammie." I stuck out my hand.

He smiled a little and shook my hand. "Dylan."

'Nice to meet you Dylan."

"You to Cammie."

I smiled a little at his sudden change of attitude. He needed help. "Would you like a change of sleeping arrangements?"

 **So there it is. Cammie asked this new guy Dylan if he wanted to come home with her. Will he prove to be a new love interest or will they just be friends? Will Zach become jealous of this new boy and become the Zach we love the most? I'm thinking he should call him David on accident….**


	6. Chaptet 6

**School and stuff got in the way of updating. Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Chapter 6**

I quietly pushed the front door open.

"Anybody here?" I called.

"Present!" Grant yelled from the kitchen.

I glanced at Dylan who stood awkwardly behind me. "Where's dad?"

"Emergency trip. Aunt Susan fell and needs some surgery. He'll be back by the end of the work."

I let out a sigh of relief. Dylan silently followed me as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Are you going to tell your brother about me or no?" Dylan asked.

"For the time being, no." I told him. Grant would probably freak if he knew I was harboring a homeless guy in my room. "My older brother is in the hospital and I don't think my family needs anymore stress right now."

He gave me a concerned look. "If it's not too personal, what happened to your brother?"

I shrugged. "Car crash. He'll be fine:"

Dylan looked around my room. Luckily for me he didn't seem too judgemental about all the old boy band posters that littered my room. I need to remember to take those down.

"So, how is this going to work?" Dylan asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sinking into my bed.

He continued to stand there awkwardly. I motioned for him to sit in my desk chair before he continued. "Well, I'm homeless, Cammie."

"That much I gathered."

He chuckled. "What I mean is that I'm out of school. I can't hold a job and you have a life."

"Wow getting down to the hard stuff are we?" I looked at his hopeful expression. This boy was barely older than me and yet he looked like he had seen a millennia more of distress than I had. I sighed. "Well, Dylan, I'm sure with enough convincing I could get my dad to let you stay in the guest room, but my brother won't be as easy to convince. Until my father gets home, you're gonna have to sleep here."

He grinned seductively. "I'm flattered Cammie really, and that does sound quite comfortable-"

I threw a pillow at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He laughed, almost falling out of the chair.

I couldn't help but smiling. "Shut up."

After he had calmed down, I asked, "so what is your profession?"

"My profession?"

"Yeah. How do you plan on making a living because I will not house a recluse."

"Do I look like a guy who wants to stay in a house all day?" He said motioning to his chiseled physique.

I felt my face heat up. "I'll be back."

I quickly walked out of the room and down to the bathroom. I splashed some water to my face. What was I doing? Was I letting this guy flirt with me? Was I flirting back?

No I wasn't. I was happy with Zach.

I quickly dried my face and went down to Grants room. I grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt before going back into mine.

Dylan lay on my bed. He smiled at me when I came in. "You know," he said, "I didn't realize how nice this bed is. I think I might reconsider the offer of sleeping on it with you."

I scoffed. "First off, there was never an offer, second," I chucked the clothes at him, "put these on."

"What for?"

"I need to go on a run if I plan on sleeping and I can't just leave you here."

 **Thank you to all those who have reviewed especially HersheyLife who reminded me how long it's been since I updated.**

 **I'm going to try to get another chapter up today seeing as I don't have school, but if I don't it will be up soon.**

 **-zachgoodet**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I would like to tank SqueakyLittledude for an idea for this chapter!**

 **Ch. 7**

Dylan's sat on the curb, breathing heavily. "Oh come on," he huffed, "Aren't u tired yet?"

I glanced down at my watch that had tracked our distance before scoffing in disgust. "We've only run two miles!"

"In ten minutes!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, "We're going to need to get you into shape my friend."

He just stared at me again in disbelief. "Have you looked at me? I am in shape!"

"No you are not if you can run a mile in five minutes."

"I know absolutely no one who can do that!"

"That's not true. You know me now!" I put my hand by my face gesturing to my awesomeness.

Dylan chuckled and slowly stood up. "So what do I have to do to get some food?"

I pretended to ponder this. "Hmm, well if you beat me than I shall allow you to eat?"

He groaned, sitting back down on his rock. "That's not humanly possible!"

"Prove it!" And then I took off again, running down the street at my average pace of 12 mph.

Dylan cursed behind me and began to run, trying to match my pace.

This was going to be fun.

 **PageBreakPageBreakPageBreak**

I slowly walked the last block to my house, trying to cool down.

I could still see Dylan's muscular figure, about 50 yards away. I had beaten him so bad.

He finally caught up to me, his breath ragged. "I feel like I'm gonna die."

I laughed. His face was covered in sweat and bright red. The front of his borrows shirt was completely wet and he looked like he was going to faint.

"How about we walk back to the house?" I suggested.

"Best idea ever," he muttered.

We made our way back to my house and I to the kitchen where I snagged some food.

After some reheated lasagna and half a run of ice cream we were filled.

I look over at Dylan whose at with his legs crossed next to me on the ice carpet floor. "I probably shouldn't trust you, you know?"

He looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I found you under a bench. That doesn't exactly scream 'I won't steal everything valuable you own if you let me sleep in your house'."

He frowned. "People scream that to you?"

I smiled and threw a pillow at him. "You know what I mean."

He put up his hand in surrender. "I do, and let it be known that I did see your brother and he is ripped so stealing from you guys doesn't seem like the best descision."

I laughed again. That was the thing about Dylan, he could make me really laugh, but I couldn't get too close to him because I do t think Zach would be too happy about me letting a guy I found under a bench sleep in my room.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed, umm," I glanced around. "I'll go grab you some clothes so you can take a shower."

After we had both taken (separate) showers, I set up his bed for him on the floor. " You sure you'll be good down there because I have a blowup mattress-"

"I'm fine. This rug is heaven."

I grinned and handed him his pillow (it may or may not have been a purple turtle pillow pet).

He smirked at me. "Really?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Shut it. It's all I had."

"Fine, fine."

I clicked off the lights. "Goodnight Dylan."

"Night Cam."

 **PageBreakPageBreakPageBreak**

"UF! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ah man, that hurt!"

I bolted up in my bed to find two figures lying tangled on the ground.

Crap.

I flicked on the lights and saw Zach slowly pulling himself off a very surprised looking Dylan.

At the same time they both said, "Who's he?!"

I stared at the two. "Well..."

"Gallagher Girl why did I just come into your room to find a random guy that I've never seen before sleeping on your floor?"

"Cammie why did this guy trip over me at 3am?"

Grant chose the exact moment to barge into the room. "What is going- who is he?"

Zach frowned. "That's what I'm wondering."

"Meet Dylan."

"Cam, why is Dylan staying on your floor?" Grant asked.

"I met him this afternoon...umm, he really needed a place to sleep."

Anger ran through Zach's eyes. "You met him this afternoon? And then you let him sleep with you?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Watch your wording."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm still tired. I was sleeping over in Grants room and thought I would come in and say hi."

Dylan's face scrunched up. "Dude that's weird."

"They're dating," Grant replied.

Dylan made an O shape with his mouth. Before speaking. "Well I think I'll just leave then..."

"No."

"Go ahead."

"Please."

I glared at the boys.

"Dylan you can stay," I told him.

I gave Grant and Zach a pointed look.

"Fine," Grant relented, "but you sleep in the guest room."

"Umm, thanks man."

They walked out, leaving me and Zach.

My boyfriend to a few steps closer to me. "What made you think it was a good idea to let him stay here?"

I sighed. "He's a good guy, Zach."

Zach glared at me before getting even closer. "You have no idea how jealous that sentence just made me."

I giggled. "I thought you were t the jealousy type."

"That was before you started letting guys sleep in your room."

I smirked. "I like the possessive side of you. Maybe I'll let more guys sleep in my room, in the dark, so close they can smell the lingering perfume-"

He attacked my lips hungrily, hoisting me up and growing me into my bed before jumping me again.

My face was flushed as he pulled away from me. "If you ever let another man sleep in your room he will not live to see the morning."

I smiled. "Good to know."

He began to leave before turning around one more time. "And please stop wearing such short shorts to bed, they turn every guy not related to you in a mile radius on."

 **So there we have it! For once I actually followed through when I said that I was going to update today!**

 **Make sure to check out my other story/ series of one shots ABCs of Gallagher!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, and I'll hopefully be back soon️**

 **-zachgoodet**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. Yes, everyone we are back with my crazy update schedule. At least it wasn't a month again. Enjoy and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to PM me!**

 **Ch.8**

I tossed and turned the rest of the night, going in and out of consciousness. I still had butterflies soaring in my stomach. Whether it was from Zach's passionate attack or from the nervousness of what Grant might do to Dylan, I still wasn't sure.

The next morning I emerged from my room already made up. I was cool with letting Grant see me look with hair going everywhere like a peacock's feather, and even Zach had seen me like that multiple times, but I was perfectly content with Dylan never witnessing that travesty.

Zach and Grant sat on the kitchen table, whispering to each other and casting glares in Dylan's direction. The man in question sat with his head down slowing scooping his overly-milked cereal into his mouth.

I started to make my way over to Dylan, about to offer him something other than the slop he had been served, but Grant pulled me aside and into the dining room. "What were you thinking," he hissed.

I sighed. "We already had this conversation. Last night, remember?"

"It was like 2am then. Now we're all clear-headed and ready to kick the dude out."

"First of all, I think I liked you better at 2am, second, I told Zach last night that he's a good guy."

"You don't know that. He hasn't even been in your life for more than 24 hours-"

Grant was cut off by the sound of his phone beeping. "Ha," he said, "I texted Dad, he said that…" grant's face fell, "We should let him stay here until he finds somewhere else." Another beep. "And to keep Zach in the house just in case." Grant yet again looked really confused. "LOL dad."

"He said lol?"

"I'm 82% sure he thinks it means lots of love."

I laughed a little before smirking. "Ok now that we've established that Dylan can stay, are we going to let him sleep in the guestroom, or should he stay on my floor?"

"He's sleeping in the guestroom," came Zach's distant voice from the kitchen.

"Wait that means I can stay?"

"Unfortunately so."

I walked back in. "Ignore them."

Zach huffed. "Ignore me and face the consequences."

I smiled. "Is that a challenge?"

"Cameron Anne Morgan don't you dar-"

"Anybody else think they hear an annoying buzzing sound?"

Zach put his head in his hands.

"Anyways," Grant stepped in, " What do you do for a living Mr….."

"Kreston, and I'm a musician."

"That entails."

"Music."

"Don't get smart with me."

"I have this gig at one of the restaurants in town."

"And you don't have shelter because…"

"Do you know how much it cost to rent an apartment around here?"

I glanced up at the clock. "Now that the interrogation is over, we have school in a half hour. Dylan we're letting you lose. Grant should be home around four. I have work, so I'll be here about an hour after that."

"Wait we're leaving him here?" Grant asked astonished.

"No, we're dropping him off in town which is why we're leaving now."

Zach glance down at his pajama pants and t-shirt. "Meh, do I really care?"

I grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

"I have to pee!" Dylan shouted.

"I'll chaperone you then," Grant muttered, leading Dylan through the house.

Zach followed behind me as we made our way out the door. "You know I didn't actually want you to ignore me, right?"

I didn't reply.

"Cammie… Cam… Gallagher Girl… Chicken?"

I raised my eyebrows, but kept quiet, pretending to not hear him as I opened the car door.

Zach hopped in the passenger seat and incessantly poked me until Grant and Dylan emerged.

"She still ignoring you?" Grant asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yep."

"You poked her yet?"

"Yep."

"Ooo she's holding out longer than usual."

"Yep."

"We'll break her."

"Yep."

And just like that everything was back to normal.

 **This was kind of a shorty, but my obsession with a book I'm in the middle of has taken control. More soon y'all!  
**

 **-zachgoodet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but Infinity War came out and life's been revolving around that lately.**

 **Any suggestions for next few chapters PM me I'm having serious writers block**

I quickly closed the door to the shop, running to my car as fast as I could without bumping into the hordes of people coming from the nearby shops.

Madame Daphne asked me to close up again. She hadn't been feeling well lately. Bed was particularly worried about her and spent a lot more time at the shop than usual.

Anyways, I had taken new ownership of the spare set of keys and closed most days.

Unfortunately, today I was running a bit behind and I promised I would take Dylan to his gig tonight.

It had been almost five days since I found him under that stupid bench and Grant and Zach hadn't lain off him for one second. My dads business trip was extended, much to his dismay, so Dylan was settling in.

I quickly started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. The highway wasn't extremely crowded, but with my pile of speeding tickets... well I couldn't risk going too fast not at this hour.

Luckily, I was home within a reasonable amount of time.

I got to the living room to find the boys watching tv on the couch. Well... Dylan was watching tv, Grant and Zach were watching Dylan.

I sighed and grabbed a banana. "Time to go."

They all sprung up from the couch. "Where?" Zach asked.

I would like to inform everybody that I have ignored Zach since I last told him I would. It's been a torturous hell but the look on his face has been priceless, and I am defiantly not stopping now.

"Grant, I'm taking Dylan to his show. You're picking him up later because I have homework. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

Zach huffed, plopping down on the couch in a defeated manner.

Grant shrugged. "Just text me the time and place. I'll... try."

I slapped him will my backpack. "You will be there."

He rubbed his arm. "Geez woman just text me the address."

I rooted through my bag. SHOOt. Where was my phone. "Ugh," I moaned, remembering the counter in madame Dab's shop on which I had left it. "We're making a quiet pit stop Dylan."

Zach stood. "Can I come?"

I slammed the door behind us.

 **PAGEBREAK**

Dylan pointed on the dashboard as we drove to the shop. His feet were up and his chair was back.

"You know," I complained with a scowl. "This is a fairly new car."

He shrugged and continued his pounding along with he blasting rock. "And if we get in an accident all your bones will be crushed."

He shrugged again.

"I got my license two months ago."

He moved his feet and stopped the pounding.

Truth be told I had been driving for more than two months but whatever I had to do to get him off.

We pulled into the now almost empty lot and I got out. "You can stay here if you'd like-"

"Nah I wanna see my old bench."

We walked along the pavement until we got to the bench I had found him under. "Hey Joan."

"Why did you name it Joan."

He smirked. A very Zach-like smirk I didn't appreciate. "Smoking hot girl I used to-"

"Wonderful."

He sling his arm around my shoulder. "So Cammie which one do you work in?"

I pointed to the shop. He gave me a look of confusion. "Didn't know you liked fashion."

"A bit."

As we got closer I notic d the foot was slightly ajar. "I thought I looked this."

Dylan inspected the door jam. "It was pried open. Somebody wanted to be in here."

He crept slowly ahead of me, flicking on the lights of the store.

I was skeptical that someone would want to break in here. Sure we had some products but most we caged at night. Also, all out money was stored in a safe in the back. I didn't even know he password.

The place was illuminated but the overhanging lights quickly diminished.

"That's weird- AHHHH!" I firm hand shoved me back into the wall. I could barely see anything but I knew from the disgruntled noises across from me that Dylan was getting the same treatment.

I kicked but as soon as I heard the gun cock behind my head. My body went limp.

Now I was an officers kid and I'm pretty handy when it comes to physical activities, but I couldn't stop a bullet.

My eyes were beginning to clear through the dark and I saw a man, or woman perhaps, holding Dylan back.

"Let her go," he barked.

"Well isn't this cute." It was a woman behind me. "Dylan has some feelings now... ooo and foe a girl." She said girl like we were five and talking about cooties.

"I kno what you want," Dylan growled.

"Then why don't we have it."

I stayed quiet.

"I-I just need a little more time."

I felt the gun ram into my back. "Maybe I can give you a little more incentive?"

"No," he muttered, fighting against his restrained. "I'll get you the money! I'll get it! Just don't hurt her!"

I was getting really tired of just standing here. "What the hell is going on?"

The woman wriggled the barrel a little harder into my spine. If you want to keep walking, I'd advise you to stay still."

I kept still.

"Thank you." I didn't see her move but the person holding Dylan back nodded in understanding and wrapped Dylan over the head with something.

I bit back a shriek, fearing a hit myself.

"He'll find you if he knows what's good for him."

Her buddy carved something into the floor.

"Night night sweetie."

And everything went black.

 **Sorry if that was angsty but I was getting slightly bored. Hehehehe.**

 **So Dylan owes money to who?**

 **Will cammie make it out alive?**

 **What will Zach do?**

 **Will I update within the next month?**

 **Find out next time... I hope**

 **-zachgoodet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers. It's been a while but not as long as last time so props to me for updating and props for you for coming back. Where did we leave off? Oh yes...**

 **Zach POV**

 _BBBBBRRRRRR_

What the hell?" I mutttered sitting up in my bed. Stupid phone.

The caller ID read Dylan. What the heck dude? I checked the time. It's like 2am.

"What?" I answered.

I hadn't heard from him or Camnie since she went to drop him off, but after a handsy game of rugby with Grant, I crashed early.

His voice started out frantic and and breathless. "I'm so sorry Zach I didn't know they were gonna come this soon. They told me I had a few weeks I promise. I didn't want this to happen I didn't want-"

I cut him off, "Slow the hell down and tell me what happened."

"Well, Callie was driving me to my gig and we had to stop because she left her stuff at work and we got her and the door was unlocked," My heart stopped, "and they were there and they took her and I couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry Zach!"

I was speechless. "You guys left hours ago how long has she been gone."

"I don't know dude. I just woke up."

"You fell asleep???!!"

"NO! Just wait a second I'm almost there!"

He hung up before I could protest or ask how he was getting back.

As quickly as I could, I threw in some real clothes and bolted over to Cam's house, furiously pounding on their door."

"Camster?" came Grant's tired voice. "Girl what time is it. Dad is gonna kill-" He opened the door. "Zach?"

Before I could tell him why I was in front of his house in the middle of the night in an inside out shirt and sweatpants, a bright pink convertible pulled up...with Dylan in the passenger seat?

"Thanks Bubbles," he said, looking distressed.

Bubbles was a dyed blond hooker with very little clothing on, but if that's what Dylan was into I guess I didn't have to worry about him making a move on Cam. I mentally slapp d myself. You have bigger problems.

Bubbles winked and drove off at an unlawful pace while I sprinted up to Dylan. "Where is she?!"

Grant jogged up beside me. "Yeah where's Cam. I assumed she had stayed to watch you perform, but that definitely wasn't my sister. I wouldn't mind if Bubbles came back, though."

I smacked his head. "Shut up Grant. Dylan got Cam kidnapped."

All fatigue left Grants eyes. "YOU WHAT!"

Dylan scratched the back of his head. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I'D BE SERIOUSLY WORRIED IF YOU DID!"

I laid a hand in Grant's shoulder. "Explain. Now."

And he told us everything that had happened a few hours before up until him getting clocked in the back of the head. "And then they scratched this in the floor."

 **276 East Baker Ln**

(Ignore the underlined from here I couldn't get it to go off)

"Do you have any idea where that is?" I asked.

"I know the area."

Grant still looked a bit flustered. "Why the hell do you owe these people money?"

"They did a job for my dad a while back. It was probably a bad one, but my dad died and into foster care I went. After I ran away a few weeks ago, they found me. Told me I had three weeks to make up the 2k he owed them. I don't know why they're here now. I had another week."

"But why did they take Cammie?" 

"I'm pretty sure they run in the business of hurting people to get what they want."

"YOU ARE PRETTY SURE!" Grants voice rand hard in ththe quiet night.

"I'm sure ok?"

I felt a headache coming on. "Why didn't you just call the police?"

"These aren't people you calm the police on."

"Why the hell not?"

"BECAUSE THEY WILL KILL HER IF A SUrEN Is HeARD WITHIN TWO MILeS OF THeIR HIDeOt!"

A light flashed on across the street.

"We have to quiet down guys."

Suddenly my phone rang for the second time that night. Cammie.

"Oh my Gosh Cam are you-"

"Zach help me, Please-"

"Where are you. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm not sure. They don't know I have my phone, but I can't- AHHHHHH!"

The line went dead.

Grant and Dylan looked at me expectantly as I lowered the phone from my ear. "Well? What do we do?"

"We go get her."

 **Hehehehhehehhe. Hi guys. Have fun with this bc I don't know how long it's gonna be until I update ;)**

 **-zachgoodet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Props to me for updating within a few weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to get more up now that school's over but no promises ;).**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cammie POV a few hours earlier….**

I had another concussion. I could tell. It was like a 6th sense for me at this point. Though I've heard dwelling on your imminent pain was bad for your soul, so I guess I've got to focus on the stupid zip-tie around my wrists.

I had no recollection of anything happening after I got home from Madame Daph's today. Dylan had said something about me needing to take him to his show, but that's it.

My surroundings were rather bleak, considering the sack around my head, but there were no noise. I could only assume that I was alone or being watched through sound proof glass. I preferred the first option.

The chair under me was wood, a very unstable one at that.

I shifted. "OWW!" I exclaimed. It was a very splintery chair apparently.

Ahh, but if the chair was splintery that meant that it was easily breakable.

I placed my feet on the ground and inverted my body and the chair into a very uncomfortable 90 degree angle.

Just don't let me land on my head.

And I jumped up, landing on my back. "OWW!" I yelled again.

The chair hadn't broken but there was defiantly a large crack.

I repeated the same action twice more before a very uncomfortable landing on my mid back.

I untangled myself from the broken wood and popped up.

Somehow my ever so glorious sack stayed on. But first I needed to get this stupid zip-tie off my wrists.

I felt around where my hands were placed precariously near butt and decided stepping through them would be my best option. Unfortunately for me, I have long legs. Come on stupid genes! Just let me be short for a minute. I take that back, I'm already short enough.

WAIT A SECOND! My obsessive Tv watching was about to pay off. Warning: stay away from crime shows kids. They're bad for the soul.

Anyway, my hands were crossed and if I could just get them out of that position there would be enough room for me to wiggle my way out of the ties.

I squirmed and wriggled until I could barely feel my fingers, but to no avail. I could feel harsh bruises forming on my skin, but I kept trying.

Finally, the band loosened and I broke my hands out, quickly tearing off my sack.

Both my wrists were raw and bloody. I shivered. Gross. (I'm not the best with blood, no judging).

I was in a bare room. Eww. My sack was more enticing at this point.

There was mold and crust gathering at the edges of the wall. The walls were an unfortunate beige color. The same color as Grant's room, though somehow this place had more dirt and grime on the wall.

I made my way to the door on the other side of the room, across from where I'd been sitting. There was no one else in the room. There were no windows for people to be watching me through. Whew that's a relief because I can imagine how ugly that chair flailing was.

I tried the door. Locked. Darnit. After the crossed wrist things I was hoping that they didn't had the competence to lock the door, but alas.

I tried it a few more times, but it wouldn't budge.

I sat down on the floor, defeated.

My head and wrists pounded in unison now. My clothes were torn and there was more dried blood on my head. Nothing was coming back yet. I had no clue how I got here or why I woke up tied to a chair.

I actually would've assumed this was grant at first, but he would never invoke physical harm on me. Correction: Zach wouldn't let Grant invoke physical harm on me without a skull beating.

This was too extreme for them anyways.

Suddenly, I realized. There was still a slight weight in my pocket. MY PHONE! 

I quickly grabbed it, dialing my dad's number. No response. The time was almost 3am. Of course he wouldn't be up yet.

I had started to panic now. It was 3am. Was it still the same night, or even the same week? How long had I been out?

Suddenly there were footsteps on the other side of the door. Incoherent words drifted through the ugly walls.

I tried Zach next. He picked up on the second ring. "Oh my Gosh Cam, are you-"

The door started to open. "Zach, help me please-"

"Where are you just tell me where you are." He sounded really worried.

"I'm not sure, they don't know I have my phone, but I can't-" Suddenly my feet were dragged backwards. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The phone flew out of my hands, smashing against the wall.

"Now, now," said a sickly-sweet voice. "You can't be on phone calls yet. We haven't even been properly introduced.

I turned around to face the women.

"Hi, you must be Cammie."

I was in shock with fear, but I played along. "And who are you?"

"Why I'm Bubbles! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

 **AND BUBBLES RETURNS!**

 **Tune in nest time I update.**

 **-zachgoodet**


End file.
